


Last Night We Were More Than Fine

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [16]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst?, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: I can't tell what you're thinkingPlease tell me what you're thinkingLast night we were more than fineJust tell me if you changed your mindOrKelley has no idea if Alex feels the same or not
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Alex Morgan/Original Character(s)
Series: Fics inspired by songs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Last Night We Were More Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mean It by Lauv & LANY
> 
> Song suggestion from ko5
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking into homeroom, Kelley finds it to be just as awkward and tension-filled as she had feared. Alex refused to look at her and noticeably tensed, leaning slightly away when the freckled girl slipped into her designated seat next to her. It was not unusual for them to sit in silence during homeroom as one or both of them were usually still half asleep when they strolled in that morning. But this silence was different. Kelley searched for something to say while the younger girl twirled a pencil between her fingers and attempted to complete some notes. It was obvious the taller brunette was distracted but the shorter girl had no idea what it could be.

She desperately wanted to know what Alex was thinking. Last night had been perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be. Kelley had been over, working on homework while Alex had Netflix playing in the background. It was a Wednesday night and they had a late start at school the next day, so the shorter brunette would be spending the night, both knowing they would not be finishing their homework until later in the night. Sure enough, they weren’t done with the last of it until a bit after midnight. The two of them decided to let themselves fall asleep in the living room with the tv on, so neither of them made an effort to move once they were done with their work.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to cuddle while watching tv, so it felt natural when Alex gravitated towards Kelley and curled up next to her, wrapping a blanket around them. The older girl moved to put her arm around the younger girl and absentmindedly stroked her arm, eyes focused on the screen. It took her a while to notice that the taller brunette’s eyes were not focused on the screen, but rather, her. Neither of them spoke, but when Alex’s eyes dropped to Kelley’s lips, the silence was charged. 

Their first kiss was soft and tentative, both of them nervous. They spent the rest of the night peppering each other’s faces with soft kisses and lazily kissing, with each of them sporting a shy smile whenever they would pull away. They fell asleep tangled on the couch, their smiles still present on their faces.

When they woke up the next morning though, it was as if nothing had happened. Or at least, Alex was attempting to make it seem that way. She stood up from the couch and made the two of them breakfast and made the older girl’s coffee before going to get ready for the day. When Kelley finally got up, the coffee was ready and Alex was putting her breakfast on a plate. The younger girl sidestepped and ducked away when Kelley attempted to hug her from behind. The awkwardness only continued from there. The older girl had made an excuse to go back to her house, telling the younger one that she would see her later at school. Kelley’s head had spun the entire morning until she got to homeroom; she was at a loss. She had thought they were on the same page. 

The sexual tension between them had been present for a while now and the two of them knew it too. But they never did anything about it. At least, they hadn’t until the previous night. She thought they had finally decided to cross the line and that they were both okay with it. Clearly, she had been wrong because, apparently, Alex had changed her mind from the night before.

Kelley spent the entire day in her head, barely speaking. After school, she quickly gathered her things and rushed to the parking lot, hoping to catch Alex before she left. She curses as she reaches her car and finds the spot next to it empty. It hurt more than anything. The younger girl usually waited for her and they would head to one of their houses to work on homework or train for soccer. Standing in the parking lot, staring at the empty spot, she feels a spark of anger in her. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and dials the younger girl’s number. Voicemail. She tries again. Voicemail. Letting out a frustrated groan, she gets in her own car and slams a hand on the steering wheel. Deciding to try one last time, she dials the number again. This time, she leaves a voicemail.

“Hey, it’s me. Uh, just..give me a call or shoot me a text whenever you’re ready to talk about...this,” she sighs, unsure of what else to say. She decides to leave it at that and hangs up. As she leaves to head home, a sinking feeling comes to her. She’s known she has feelings for the younger girl for a long time now. But this was different. Her heart hurt and her stomach felt like a bottomless pit. She was terrified of losing Alex and in that moment, she knew she was screwed. She was falling hard and fast for the younger girl. She arrived home and walked in, ignoring her siblings and going straight to her room.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with her thoughts still spinning when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard muffled voices before her sister called for her.

“Kelley! Alex is here to see you!” Kelley scrambled out of bed. What was Alex doing here? She tried to keep her composure and wandered down the stairs to find the younger girl standing in the front doorway, fingers twiddling with the hem of her shirt as she watched Kelley descend the stairs. The older girl faltered halfway down the stairs when the two made eye contact. She wordlessly motioned up the stairs, inviting Alex to her room. She was pretty sure this was a bad idea, but she wanted privacy.

She closes the door behind them and turns to face the younger girl. Before she can speak, she is pushed against the door and Alex is kissing her. Her mind goes blank and she kisses back for a moment before she realizes what she is doing and pulls back.

“Alex,” she starts, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Kelley shakes her head and moves around the younger girl. She stands a couple steps away and faces the taller brunette once again. 

“What are you doing?” she tries again. Alex looks at her for a moment before responding.

“Trying to show you that I need you.”

Kelley’s blood runs cold and her heart rate spikes before the words sink in along with the memories of the entire day. Her stomach twists and it gets harder for her to breathe properly.

“Don’t say that,” she finally whispers. The younger girl looks at her confused and moves to speak but Kelley keeps going.

“You can’t just come here and kiss me and say you need me after ignoring me all day at school and sidestepping me this morning,” her voice is raising as her frustration creeps in. “You can’t just show up at my house and pretend that everything is okay between us!”

Alex’s eyes fall to the floor and she gives a small nod. Kelley stands there, hands on her hips as she waits for the younger girl to respond. When she finally does speak, her voice is small.

“You’re right,” it comes out in a whisper. “I’m sorry. I-I got a little freaked this morning and I didn’t know how to react. I’m sorry for ignoring you. And ambushing you here.”

She takes a deep breath and takes a small step towards the older girl.

“I’m not sorry for kissing you though,” Kelley’s breath hitches. “I-I think I’m falling for you, Kel,” she is whispering again. The freckled girl is unsure how to respond. Alex looks at her, eyes soft. Taking another step forward, she carefully places a hand on the older girl’s arm before speaking once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she turns and leaves while Kelley stands, frozen, with her heard spinning once more. She spends the rest of the afternoon and much of the evening trapped in her own head, arguing with herself over whether or not Alex really was falling for her or if she just liked the attention. She hated to admit it, but the latter seemed to be the case. At least, it looked that way to her. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

The next three weeks were full of nothing but confusion. Some days Alex would treat her like a best friend, while other days she would hold the older girl’s hand under the lunch table and would flirt more than usual. Then there were the days where Alex completely ignored her. Those days usually included Kelley hiding in the library or at the soccer pitch while Alex spent the day with her “boy-toy”. They were never official but had consistently been a “thing” for most of high school. It drove Kelley insane, especially now with Alex’s actions and her semi-confession the following day. She still had yet to end things with him and Kelley was starting to see a pattern.

The “couple” had been having problems lately and, when they fought, Alex would turn to her best friend for support, and something more than that. She knew she was being used, and it hurt her in a lot of ways. Her best friend was using her as an emotional punching bag and she was letting her.

That’s how they ended up here, at Kelley’s house again, making out on the older girl’s bed, their homework long forgotten. Alex was straddling her and running her fingers through her hair while the freckled girl was running her hands up and down the younger girl’s sides. The younger girl finally pulled away, biting slightly at Kelley’s bottom lip as she did so. The older girl let out a small whimper. She so did not want to stop right now. They were in a perfect little bubble.

“I’m definitely falling for you,” Alex breathes out and suddenly the bubble is popped. Sighing, Kelley looks away, suddenly wishing the younger girl wasn’t on her lap so she wasn’t trapped. No such luck.

She finally looks back to the taller brunette and forces herself to not get distracted by the younger girl’s eyes. Taking a deep breath, she finally speaks.

“Lex, please. Don’t do this,” hurt flashes across Alex’s face, but Kelley keeps speaking. “Don’t tell me that if you’re going to go back to him. Don’t sit here and kiss me senseless and make me feel all these things if you don’t mean what you say. Don’t tell me you want to hang out, just the two of us, and having these ulterior motives if you’re not certain about this.”

This was not the time nor the place she wanted to have this conversation, but she could no longer sit there and let her feelings be abused. Alex had yet to move from her lap, making it impossible for Kelley to put any distance between them.

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” Kelley scoffs and rolls her eyes slightly. The younger girl just sits there, waiting for an answer.

“I think the last three weeks are proof enough,” she tries to keep the bite out of her voice, but the blue-eyed girl still winces slightly. She takes a deep breath and continues, “I just-Alex, I don’t think I can handle all of this back and forth you’re doing. It’s giving me whiplash. Please, Lex, don’t kiss me again if you don’t mean it.”

The younger girl finally gets off her lap and stands. Kelley’s eyes focus on her own hands which now sit on her lap. She waits for Alex to leave, waits for the inevitable cold shoulder. Neither comes. Instead, the taller girl grabs one of her hands and pulls the older girl to her feet. She leans forward and Kelley’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation.

Alex’s lips ghost hers before moving next to her ear.

“Why don’t we stay here for a while? Just the two of us?”

Kelley’s brain is shortcircuiting, but every last care she has goes out the window as she follows the taller girl back to her bed.

They could finish their talk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next up: a fic based on a Harry Styles song! It will be out (probably) Tuesday!
> 
> I have a couple more lined up after that, but I'm still accepting song suggestions!


End file.
